Of Beasts and Demons and Angels
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "If you're going to be a monster, then I'll be your Beast... and if you'll be an angel, I'll grow wings and fly with you." BBRae


**"If you're going to be a monster, then I'll be your Beast... and if you'll be an angel, I'll grow wings and fly with you."**

Just something I imagined whilst playing Borderlands of all things (Quite the gory game, if you don't know it). If you need the backstory: Lilith, the female character can get wings made of fire as a final powerup, which lasts as long as you're on a killstreak. Another character, Mordecai, has his bloodwing, which is an awesome beastly bird thing that tears your enemies to shreds at max level. I support them as a pairing, and the wings and demon bird gave me this idea...

My mind makes no sense...

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Rage tore at her chains, yanking and pulling about in feeble attempts to free herself. On a normal day, Raven's mind had the violent emotion locked down tighter than Robin's mask to his face, but today... the chains were weak. Links began to break, padlocks rattled and shattered. The cage became rusty, and the bars corroded before her eyes.

Raven was feeling angry.

The emotion dared not question what it was that was increasing her power, but whatever it was she would thank with a swift death as soon as she was free. The rest would get slow, painful deaths at her hands, and she nearly laughed at the thought of freedom. The last chain broke, and she was free.

Rage began to consume her.

* * *

It was hardly a minute later that Raven began to feel the effects. She grew taller, her powers swirled around her. Violet eyes turned a glowing, bloody red before splitting into four. Teeth grew sharp, mouth now full of shark-like teeth, and she grinned with malice. The Titans backed up from their friend, knowing the repercussions of attempting to fight her in this state.

"Finally free..." she hissed, voice deeper, more menacing than ever before. Her powers began destroying things, idly throwing cars, bending signs, breaking windows. Chains that were invisible, the ones tied to her power, were still in place. She could not kill... yet.

"Raven... don't do this." Robin muttered, already preparing to strike. Rage turned to him, mentally locking Raven away with the very same chains that were used to bind her as she cried out. The sorceress was no longer in control. Rage knew it, the Titans knew it, and the world was soon to know it.

"Rage shall consume you!" she shouted, throwing a flurry of objects at the four heroes. They dodged as well as they could. Robin got knicked by a car's mirror. Starfire nearly took a stop sign to the face. Cyborg barely caught the motorcycle about to hit him. Beast Boy was hit in the head with a fire hydrant. In the flurry of battle, the others didn't notice his fallen form as they turned tail and ran.

"Titans! Retreat!" Robin yelled to accompany their surrender. They would be back. Rage knew it, and she would be stronger when they did. And that was when she noticed the changeling on the ground, bleeding heavily from a head wound. She cocked her head to the side a bit, unsure of what to do for the moment. Her bindings had yet to release her from their total restrictions, so she could not torture him until death... but that didn't mean she couldn't keep him until they were gone.

* * *

When he woke up, it was in a dark place, with hardly any light coming through. The dark energy chained him to the wall, and his head was pounding. Rage, now Raven's normal size, sat just in front of him, watching. She was in a predicament. While her final barriers to her powers had gone away hours ago, she couldn't bring herself to off the green shapeshifter. This brought out confusion in her, so she had simply restrained him until his awakening.

"Good morning, Rae." he said, yawning.

For a moment, it was just like a normal day.

"Don't call me that." Rage hissed, brightening her red eyes more. Beastboy shrugged as best he could. He was released with little more than a wave of Rage's hand, and he dropped to the ground. She began to walk away, about to begin her assault on the city. He stopped her with a hand on her wrist, and she turned around to meet his lips.

It was a surprise.

Rage's eyes opened wide, unsure of how to handle this particular situation. This would be Love's... or maybe even Happy's department. Here, in the material world, Rage would only know rage, and the others were lost on her. He pulled away after a few moments, looking deep into the pools of scarlet that were her eyes.

"If you're going to be a demon, then I'll be your Beast... and if you'll be an angel, then I'll grow wings and fly with you." he told her. The line seemed corny. Off, somehow, as if it had come out of a cheesy love story _(written by a rather lonely author with too much time on his hands)_.

"Why?" she asked weakly, backing up from this boy who could bring out confusion and stop the rage inside.

"Love will always find a way." he replied. "Even if you can't feel it back, I'll be right at your side. If you do feel it back, I'll do the same. You can't get rid of me. As Raven, Rage, or any other thing you become, because no matter what happens, you'll always be my Rae."

Rage screamed then, clutching her head as she felt Raven and the others push against the chains. Beastboy held her close, and tears of blood came from her eyes. She was confused. She felt something other than rage. Something light, soft... fuzzy, like butterflies. She was the pure incarnation of Raven's Rage, damnit! She shouldn't be feeling this! But she did, and Raven had won, because Love had found a way to break the chains.

She was to be sent back, but there was one last thing to do before being locked up forever again.

Rage pulled Beastboy into a kiss then. Not at all soft, just a grab-his-head-and-pull sort of kiss. Their lips met roughly, and she knew he wouldn't pull away, which was reassurance enough to keep going. Feeling herself begin to fade out of consciousness, Rage said her final words to Beastboy.

"I'll hold you to that the next time I come out to play... my Beast."

* * *

Raven woke up in Beastboy's room... under the covers... on top of him.

"Beastboy!"

"Yes, Rae?"

"What am I doing on top of you?"

"... You cuddle in your sleep."

Silence reigned before the reality of things hit her, and she hugged the green boy with an out-of-character flare of emotion.

"You saved me." she whispered.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

And they kissed.

* * *

My endings sure do suck lately... *gets pelted with random objects by angry fans*

Ahhh! Who threw a toaster at me?!

Anywho... yeah, the thought of Raven cuddling in her sleep was too adorable to resist.

Read and Review, people, and see you next time.


End file.
